nsr_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
No Straight Roads (Video Game)
No Straight Roads is an upcoming rhythm-based action-adventure game developed by Malaysian independent studio Metronomik and published by Sold Out. The core of the gameplay revolves around its soundtrack, enemies, and attacks all timed to the beat of the music, while the protagonists fight by firing notes like bullets, transforming props and objects into weapons, or simply smacking them with their instruments. It was slated to be released in spring 2019. However, it is postponed to be released for the PlayStation 4 and PC in early 2020, due to Metronomik's new partnership with Sold Out to have its digital release to be properly managed.NSR's release date postponed to 2020 (The Sixth Article) Production With the creation of Metronomik Studios, No Straight Roads becomes its first IP to be created. The game's demo had been first released on Tokyo Game Show 2018, showcasing the boss battle by Yinu and her mother. After the game's demo release spread from towards global gaming events, it became a critical success by critics and audiences alike that it won over 3 awards, and gained two more demos featuring a new boss battle by DJ Subatomic Supernova and a story introduction level. Later on September 11, 2019, the Japanese voice cast is available for No Straight Roads, including well-known Japanese voice actors Ayane Sakura and Jun Fukuyama. This trailer also announce a guest musician Masahiro "Godspeed" Aoki, who is known for creating music scores for the Sengoku Basara franchise, Astral Chain, Street Fighter V, and Final Fantasy XV Multiplayer: Comrades. Joey Bizinger, also known as his YouTube handle The Anime Man, is credited to voice an NPC named the Music Elitist in both English and Japanese versions.Gamasutra article with the reveal of NSR's Japanese voice cast On October 30, 2019, in Paris Games Week, the game revealed its French voice cast, along with information about the rest of the artists revealed other than Subatomic Supernova's and Yinu's, guest musician and voice actor Clyde Rabatel, and a few new non-playable characters.Jeux Video article revealing NSR's French dub voice cast (French) The game also participated in the release of an upcoming virtual reality app called Beam Beam, which can be seen in a glimpse on a television, before Mayday angrily strikes it hard. JeuxVideo article with Beam Beam (French) Other than the respective voice actors of Mayday, Zuke,MyGameOn article revealing English voice cast for Mayday and Zuke Yinu and her motherYinu and Mother's voice actresses were mentioned - Metronomik's official Facebook page, DJ Subatomic SupernovaMohamad Ali Imran's twitter account, and the Music Elitist; Metronomik revealed more voice actors' names for the original English dub of No Straight Roads on November 8, 2019, for a 2-day, Level Up Play 2019 event. One more new character, DK West (voiced by Alfred Loh), is added to the game.Gematsu article revealing original English dub cast It was not until one day later that DK West has his character design revealed, and is the boss in game.JOMgaming article with the reveal of DK West (Malay) In addition to this, Az Samad, who created DK West's rap song, has been added as a guest composer alongside Aoki and Rabatel.Az Samad is revealed to be the composer for DK West's song (Az Samad's official website) Starting on January 29, 2020, a social media event made by the official video game, #StarsofVinylCity, spawns non-playable characters once or twice a week, including a few who were on promos.#StarsofVinylCity event (Twitter) Plot In Vinyl City, a city of lights and music, indie rock band Bunk Bed Junction, known as Mayday and Zuke, were about to impress CEO Tatiana and the artists from NSR. In an unfortunate turn of event, NSR despised them because the rock music genre is outdated; and a genre of music, EDM, is only acceptable. The duo plan to start a Music Revolution against the dominance of NSR and its EDM music on Vinyl City. Characters Bunk Bed Junction M.PNG|Mayday|link=Mayday Zuke.PNG|Zuke|link=Zuke NSR Creepy.PNG|Tatiana|link=Tatiana SS.PNG|DJ Subatomic Supernova|link=DJ Subatomic Supernova Yin.PNG|Yinu|link=Yinu Mama.PNG|Mother|link=Yinu's Mom CopyCats.PNG|Neon J.|link=Neon J. Little_Mermaid.PNG|Sayu|link=Sayu Eve_character_art.png|Eve|link=Eve Regular Bosses Dk.PNG|DK West|link=DK West NPCs Kliff_starsofvinylcity.png|Kliff|link=Kliff Celine_starsofvinylcity.png|Celine|link=Celine Zam_starsofvinylcity.jpg|Zam|link=Zam Barbara_starsofvinylcity.jpg|Barbara|link=Barbara Music Elitist Voiced by: Joey Bizinger (EN, JP) A supporting character who guides Mayday and Zuke to explore all around Vinyl City. Kul Fyra No further information is known about Kul Fyra, but their history about them bringing back rock. Gigi No further information is known about Gigi, except that it's one of the selection captions for breaktime menu where Mayday and Zuke rest underground from Vinyl City. Kayane Voiced by: Marie-Laure "Kayane" Norindr (FR) Kayane is one of Neon J's fans. She is most likely from the Akusuka district, because she wears a purple kimono. Aside from being a fan of Neon J, Kayane is probably a fan of Sayu, because she's mimicking the heart pose. Her character is based on the real female e-sports player and journalist, Marie-Laure "Kayane" Norindr. Amal the Unicorn Voiced by: "Sora" Maxime (FR)Sora's video about his work on No Straight Roads (French) A yellow-skinned pedestrian who wears a colorful unicorn onesie. Gameplay You play as Mayday or Zuke as they fight against the EDM Artists who can attack in a rhythm of the music, Both of them can use their instruments as melee weapons to attack enemies and also collect Music Notes to shoot the enemies, they can also parry the enemy's attacks if one of them is purple, they can play their instruments to turn objects into something gameplay related gadgets, Mayday could turn it into a turret or a rocket launcher, while Zuke can turn it into a fan or a speed pad, you can also upgrade to make the gadgets stronger. If the Bosses were defeated in there final phase, Mayday and Zuke will perform a final blow on them, titled "Showstopper". Staff Main Staff *Wan Hazmer (director) *Daim Dziauddin (creative director) *Idir Alexander Ould Braham (associate producer) *Aidi G.V. (scenario writer) *Lydia Ho (game designer) *Dexter Tam (game designer) *Muhd Anif (programmer) *Ellie Yong (concept artist) *Jarold Sng (CG director) *Brian K (fictional advertising producer) *Gwen Guo (audio director) *Desmond Pang (programmer) Voice Actors with Unknown Roles English *Lylia *Jeremy TeoLylia's info for her voice acting career *Nabil "Nabiru" Akram *Jay Sheldon French *Clyde Rabatel *Zahia Ould Braham *Marvin "Dark Funeral" Raumel *Tiffany Ledoyen *Olivier Daubry *Mathieu Solans *Eva Engler *Odile Schmitt *José Luccioni *Marie Lièvre *Patrick Borg *Bruno Meyère *Yenni Ould Braham Japanese *Keiko Kobayashi *Ryuichi Kagehira *Takuya Matsumoto *Ai Yamamoto Musicians *Falk Au Yeong *Andy Tunstall *James Landino *Funk Fiction *Masahiro "Godspeed" Aoki *Clyde Rabatel *Az Samad Trivia *Metronomik's signature logo of a heart-shaped metronome with leaves that is covered in a prism-shaped glass appears in the "Welcome to Vinyl City" trailer. In this video, it's located on Mayday's left side on the stage, as the heart and the leaves glow magenta pink. Gallery Covers NSR PS4 jacket EU.jpg|European PS4 cover revealed Promotional Videos References